Delta 176
Blight Update 176 will be applied to the Blight Testing Shard and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. PLEASE NOTE: This is a preview of the patch that will be going to Blight in the next day or two. Known Issues *The entire southern side of the Dalimond Peninsula is barren and contains terrain issues as well as missing spawns. *Tremendous Ruxus are currently not spawning. *Helian's Tomb destination pad cannot be attuned yet (it requires the quest series that is not yet complete). *Forest Skulk Hunters have bows, but no bow animation. This is in progress. *Some of the items (tech-kits, crystals, quest items) are missing icons. This is a known issue and is in progress. Tier 2 Revamp The Revamp of the Dalimond Peninsula continues with this patch, but it is by no means complete. Areas still incomplete include the Shadowed Coast, The Warrens, the Dark Forest, as well as both mini-dungeons (Helian's Tomb and Ashlander's Tomb). *The eastern part of the Dark Forest is now populated *Chiconis Battlefield has been repopulated and both Iron and Silver Quarries have been touched up *Gnomish Observatory has been spruced up *Elm and Iron can be found north of Bristugo *The Cleric's Tower is now populated *The top of the Dalimond Ridge has had a major change from grass to snow and ice (along with a requisite change in monster types) *Slate Crest has acquired spawns of wolves as well as various resources *Spirit Corruption storyline is now in and available in Chiconis (for Dragons) and Cleric's Tower (for bipeds) *Both Spire's Gate and Spire's Trail attunements are now available. *Additional quests in the Withered Aegis storyline are available in Heart *Beetle|Sand Beetles on the beaches north of Dalimond and east of Chiconis are now known as Beetle|Tremendous Sand Beetles *Shrines for binding are available at the Observatory Outpost and Central Valley *Onye Kutima is now in the Temple of Istara in Dalimond *The Observatory Peninsula has been invaded by ogres and pygmies. The stench of these foul creatures has also drawn flies to the area. Overall Observatory Peninsula, and inside the blighted area called The Observatory itself is now a much more dangerous place to be. *Source of Power storline is now available from Dreveon. Additions *Conjurers now get Multicast IV at level 95. *Quest "Naithis' Lost Knowledge" to Naithis the Watcher *Quest "Gerix's Quest: Visit the Cities of Dragonkind" to Gerix in Kion Changes *Lowered the evasion of Sand Crabs on the Island of Talinis *Updated Kazrok the Guardian's dialog to be more Sslik-ified and modified it so that OOC data about level and skill requirements for the Guardian school are displayed in a blue tutorial box. *Updated Revanus the Batltemage's dialog and modified it so that OOC data about level and skill requirements for the Battlemage school are displayed in a blue tutorial box. *Updated Rea Telsun the Berserker's dialog and modified it so that OOC data about level and skill requirements for the Berserker school are displayed in a blue tutorial box. *Updated Kaliphar's dialog to be more Helian *Squirrel Stew is now stackable *Cerulean Azulyte can no longer be found on the Chiconis Battlefield *Silver can no longer be found on the Chiconis Battlefield, but has appeared to the south along the coast. *Brighter Tarantulas are now known as Aviculara Scavengers *Brighter Spiders are now known as Dark Crawlers *Updated the treasure for Winter Wolves *Nipper the Winter Wolf will no longer spawn on Scorpion Island, instead a Winter Wolf Alpha will spawn *Drastically reduced the spawn density and rate of Winter Wolves on Scorpion Island *Vladtmordt now gives the quest "Vladtmordt's Replica Tempered Scale" and "Vladtmordt's Replica Scale of the Prime" out using the quest bucket system and requires Dragons to be at least level 30. *Quest "Dragon Quest: Replica Tempered Scale" is now known as "Vladtmordt's Replica Tempered Scale" and contains better directions to Winter Wolves and Dark Crawlers. *Quest items used in the Replica Tempered Scale quest are now stackable but no longer tradeable. *Quest "Dragon Quest: Scale of the Prime" is now known as "Vladtmordt's Replica Scale of the Prime" and contains better directions to Beetle|Ulmus Beetles and Ruxus. *Updated the treasure of Snow Ogres and assigned them an AI template *Updated the treasure of Beetle|Frost Beetles and assigned them an AI template *Updated quest "Mage's Quest: Speak with Maester Larson in Dalimond" and added it to the quest bucket of Rennis *Updated quest "Scout: Seek out Jyrris Wind in Dalimond" and added it to the quest bucket of Geela *Updated quest "Warrior's Quest: Deliver a Report to Sergeant Addlier in Dalimond" and added it to the quest bucket of Mattias *Quest "Dragon Instant Heal III: Dark Crawler Breeders" now uses kill_keyword and has updated dialog and directions. *Beetle|Small Frost Beetles will now spawn along with Beetle|Large Frost Beetles *Beetle|Frost Beetles are now known as Beetle|Large Frost Beetles *Adjusted the spawn rates of Iron Golems on the Chiconis Battlefield *Adjusted the spawn rates of Lapis Lazuli Golems *Tweaked the treasure tables of Lapis Lazuli Golems *Cleaned up the Iron Golem spawns around the Chiconis Battlefield, Iron Boulder Golems and Iron Golems now spawn separately from one another. *Cleaned up the Silver Golem spawns near the Chiconis Battlefield *Tweaked the treasure tables of Silver Golems *Human Magical Aptitude now gives a boost to spell damage. *Racial abilities: Enhanced Armor Use, Bow, Evasion, Ice Magic, Life Magic, and Magic Defense, and Increased Health all now grant a passive 10% bonus to the base skill/attribute value instead of a 5 or 10 point increase. *Racial ability: Innate Armor, now grants a passive 5% bonus to Armor instead of a 5 point increase. *Fireflies ability now reduces enemy movement speed on an increasing scale and has greater damage potential starting with Fireflies III and up. It also has a longer recycle. *Blight's Favor now has a longer recycle, a much shorter duration, but greatly impacts your Blight and Nature skills. *Pillage Spirit now has a shorter recycle, a slight post-delay, shares a recycle with Critical abilities, and does greater damage. *Nerve Strike now shares a recycle with Power strike abilities and will overwrite some debuffs now. Fixed a bug where the Stun would conflict with the statistic debuff. *Cleaned up the Elm Treant spawns west of Chiconis *Dark Crawlers (formerly Brighter Spiders) can now inflict poison on their prey Fixes *Volcano spells will no longer consumed when cast after being scribed. *Zhaguxal's Vanguard is now removable *Quest "Island of Alged: Defeat the Taskmaster" now properly directs you to kill the Task-Master of Terror instead of the Machine of Inhibition. *Quests no longer give Imperial Lore Tokens as rewards. *Guran the Blacksmith on New Trismus will only give out the training quests for players who have not completed the Blacksmith quest series on Spirit Isle. *Tier 2 Techniques now list the proper components that they require. *Corrected the name of the Cenotaph Guardians *Trophy Hunter quest "Go Bag 5 Snow Ogre Bludgeoners" is now given at a level appropriate for Snow Ogres *Fixed Gerix's quest so that he is the one you should speak to after completing the task in order to tain your reward. *Reinforced Hide Satchels made using the Expert Hide Satchel formula will now properly require Hide Strips *All resources required by the Expert Hide Satchel now have consistent skill min/max values by tier *Quest "Imbue the Orb With Your Spirit" now reminds you (both in dialog from Semeneth and in the journal entry) to have the Small Glass Vial in your possession when fighting Kaa the Shade. *Small Glass Vial used in the Rite of Passage is now attuned Category:Delta